


How do I love you, let me count the ways ...

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Mario [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Facing the future together, Living Together, M/M, Marco tells Mario why he loves him, Relaxed Sunday Afternoon, slightly soppy, slightly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama





	

It was Sunday afternoon. The room was quiet save for the ticking of the clock and the soft, regular sound of Mario’s breathing.

Marco wasn’t one for sitting around doing nothing, normally he was always on the move, finding something interesting to keep him occupied. But not today. Today he was happy just to sit watching the man he loved sleeping, sleeping with his head pillowed on Marco’s lap. Mario looked so serene and peaceful, young and carefree, the lines of worry that had threatened to become etched into his face smoothed out in slumber.

Marco raised his hand to stroke over Mario’s hair, enjoying the sensation of the soft, dark, silken strands running through his fingers. He was glad that Mario had grown his hair a little longer as he loved the feeling of it against his fingers. But most of all he loved the fact that he was able to do this, here in their home, the private space that was just for them.

And above all he loved the fact that he and Mario were together, that they had survived everything that the world and their profession had thrown at them: the constant pressure to make the most of their short careers; the need to keep their relationship secret from all but their closest friends and family and hidden from the press; the years of separation; and, of course, the pain and frustration of successive injuries.

Mario stirred sleepily on his knee andMarco smiled at the cute little muttering noises he made while still half asleep. And then he looked up at Marco with those beautiful, dark eyes. Marco gazed down at him, feeling as if he could drown in the dark depths of Mario’s eyes, eyes that a man could lose himself in without ever wanting to be rescued.

Mario grunted and mumbled his way back to full consciousness, snuggling happily into a comfier position on Marco’s knees.

‘Hey! I’m not a cushion!’ complained Marco, but the affectionate tone in his voice made it clear that he wasn’t really objecting.

‘I’m the one who’s ill. You’re my boyfriend. You’re supposed to look after me, soothe my fevered brow or something,’ teased Mario in response. ‘And anyway, changing the subject, what are you thinking? You’ve got that soppy look on your face again.’

Marco sighed, but he confessed the truth anyway, ‘I was watching you sleep and thinking about all the things I love about you.' He shrugged, ‘Stupid, I know.’

‘No, it’s not stupid. It sounds interesting,’ Mario wriggled slightly on Marco’s lap, pulling Marco down beside him on the sofa, locking his hands behind the blond’s neck, ‘so why don’t you tell me more? It might distract me.’

‘W-e-e-e-e-ll,‘ drawled Marco, pretending to think long enough to earn himself a fake scowl from Mario, ‘I love your soft, brown hair that is nearly as carefully styled as mine.’ As he spoke, he placed a soft kiss, the first of many, on the top of Mario’s head.

‘And I love your impossibly perfect eyebrows.’ Another kiss.

‘And I love your beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.’ Two soft kisses fluttered against Mario’s eyelids, making him screw up his nose as it tickled.

‘And of course I love your long eyelashes.’

‘And your cute little nose.’ Mario giggled as Marco kissed the tip of his nose.

‘And your round cheeks.’ Two more kisses. Mario was starting to enjoy this.

‘And your lips, I love your lips.’ The kiss this time was longer, Mario straining upwards to share in the kiss, wanting to deepen it. But Marco wasn’t finished.

‘But most of all I love you. I love your enthusiasm and your zest for life. I love how you always try to stay positive, no matter what happens. I love how strong and determined you are, how you always fight, how you always keep going, no matter what. And I am proud to be the man at your side.’

Mario looked up at him, visibly moved. He knew that Marco loved him, he’d never doubted that – they wouldn’t have lasted this long together under the circumstances if he hadn’t – but Marco had never been one for long, emotional speeches, which was absolutely fine by Mario. And that made what Marco had just said to him all the more precious.

Mario sighed. ‘This season hasn’t exactly turned out the way we hoped it would, has it? Not for either of us. Not for you. Not for me. Not for us.’

But Marco just looked at him with love in his eyes, ‘It has turned out the way I dreamed it would, we’re together and that’s the only thing that matters. As for the rest, well we have next year, and the year after and … well we just have to go on hoping, go on believing, that’s who we are.’

‘Kiss me, Marco.’

And Marco did. And this time their kiss was long and soft, their lips lingering on each other, tongues gently brushing together. After a couple of minutes, Marco sighed happily, pulling Mario into a tight hug, tucking him comfortably under his chin.

‘You fit perfectly there, Mario. It was as if you were made to fit in my arms.’

‘Are you making fun of me for being short again, Reus?’ Mario tried hard to sound indignant.

‘No, you’re Mario-sized. And for me that is the most perfect size in the world. Always was. Always will be.’

And now it was Mario who sighed happily, snuggling down against Marco, wriggling and squirming to make sure that he was nestled as close to Marco’s body as possible. And then they lay there silently for a while, simply listening to one another breathe. Everything important had been said. There was nothing left to say. Not today.


End file.
